The last avatar
by Jared the wise
Summary: IT is about a 19 year old man who uses his powers for evil. He dose not know about the danger that lies ahead. He has to put the difrences between him and the people aside in order to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

prolog

Jason Smith is an enemy of this government, said first class sergeant Corey in a loud voice." We have now located him on the awaki islands in then northern sea. He is what we would call the avatar. He has a small army. They show no mercy and no one can stop him.

"Excuse me sir, permission to speak", said first class Private Jason?

"Permission granted privet"

What makes him so dangerous; I mean we do have the strongest military in the world!

Have you even heard of the Avatar?

No sir I haven't, should I have?

Well to all those that don't know, the avatar's powers are strong. He has the four basic elements wind, fire, water, and earth. He manipulates the fore elements to destroy or build things. His army is mostly air benders. (Boom)

What the...

All men on deck, all men on deck...

Chapter 1

Why do you hunt me? I stretched out my hands and a sailor lifted into the air to me. Do you have an answer or not!

The sailor looked at me through his scared eyes and said "be because w we w were t told to"!

I see, good buy and I closed my hand sent him into the air as far as the eye could see. Then I landed on the deck of the boat and I looked at everyone." You will all die here to day by your captain's side and I made a jester with my and all the life bouts burst into flames.

Have mercy please we all have family's!

Yes, so did I but did that stop you from killing her, I think not. And I rose into the air letting my men land and kill everyone. I launched fire balls at the halls of the ship and it stated to sink slowley

. I landed on the deck and entered the ship. I walked over bodies and smashed fruitier, I turned left and went down a long hallway, and there were doors on all sides. I walked into one of the rooms and looked around; the room seemed to be empty. I went through the drowse to find money and guns I was mostly just wasting time. I heard a noise from under the bed. "Who is there?" there was no answer. "who is there?" I asked again. I contrtrated then I put my hands out and the bed lifted slowly up. There was a woman about eighteen or so lying under the bed. "What are you doing down there?" I demanded.

I was hiding from your men and you, she said with a confused face!

You didn't do to good of a job miss! If I was one of my men you would all ready be dead.

What are you going to do to me; there were tears in her eyes now!

I think, you shall come with me, I said slowly

Why?

Don't ask questions, and I walked up to her and hit her on the side of the head and knocked her out. I felt cold water on my feet and I looked down. "O time to go" I grabbed her and ran out of the room and down the hall and out onto the deck of the boat. The boat was all most completely submerged with water when I jumped into the air. "Men you have done well today and you shall be rewarded"! Let's go home and celebrate our victory"! All the men cheered and we took off into the horizon.

Chapter 2

We landed about two hours later and by that time the girl stated to wake up. I put her on the ground and walked over to the captain of my army and I told him to gather up twenty of his best men and go find food and drink and take it. He said yes and then took off, I walked back to the girl and lifted her up into the air and flew to my house. I opened up the door and walked inside; I walked to my bedroom and put her on the bed. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I looked around then headed outside, I heard the party start and walked to it. When I arrived it was in full swing. Everyone cheered when they saw me and I just waved and said hi to some people.

The captain arrived about two minuets latter and with him food and drink. Some of the men were bleeding but none dead.

"Captain what happened when you were out?"

"We ran into some local earth benders that, is all." "I hope you handled it all right."

"Yes sir we did."

"That's what I like to hear captain, now get these boys to the medic and party, that's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

The party was going strong when we heard the distance rumble of engines. I wondered if they would ever give up in trying to kill me. I guess they never will, I raised my hand to silence the party and they did as they were told. I thought the sound, sounded to big to be engens of any sort of veichel. I realize what it was a little to late. Two hundred air benders flew of our island and all at once landed. My men took up defense positions as fast as they could and the army took us by surprise. We fought brilliantly and strong and eventually made them retreat.

"Captain" I yelled when the battle was all over!

"Yes sir you called"

How in the world did they find us, you were supposed to have destroyed the men that followed you.

But sir there was no one following me when we left!

Are you sure?

Yes sir I am.

Ok then how did they find us?

Well if they didn't follow me and they didn't follow you then ….

The girl, I muttered under my breath.

What was that sir.

The girl that I got from the ship, she radioed them to come.

But how?

Lets go and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We landed about two hours later and by that time the girl stated to wake up. I put her on the ground and walked over to the captain of my army and I told him to gather up twenty of his best men and go find food and drink and take it. He said yes and then took off, I walked back to the girl and lifted her up into the air and flew to my house. I opened up the door and walked inside; I walked to my bedroom and put her on the bed. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I looked around then headed outside, I heard the party start and walked to it. When I arrived it was in full swing. Everyone cheered when they saw me and I just waved and said hi to some people.

The captain arrived about two minuets latter and with him food and drink. Some of the men were bleeding but none dead.

"Captain what happened when you were out?"

"We ran into some local earth benders that, is all." "I hope you handled it all right."

"Yes sir we did."

"That's what I like to hear captain, now get these boys to the medic and party, that's an order!"

"Yes sir!"

The party was going strong when we heard the distance rumble of engines. I wondered if they would ever give up in trying to kill me. I guess they never will, I raised my hand to silence the party and they did as they were told. I thought the sound, sounded to big to be engens of any sort of veichel. I realize what it was a little to late. Two hundred air benders flew of our island and all at once landed. My men took up defense positions as fast as they could and the army took us by surprise. We fought brilliantly and strong and eventually made them retreat.

"Captain" I yelled when the battle was all over!

"Yes sir you called"

How in the world did they find us, you were supposed to have destroyed the men that followed you.

But sir there was no one following me when we left!

Are you sure?

Yes sir I am.

Ok then how did they find us?

Well if they didn't follow me and they didn't follow you then ….

The girl, I muttered under my breath.

What was that sir.

The girl that I got from the ship, she radioed them to come.

But how?

Lets go and find out!


End file.
